


Hammer of the Gods

by WinchesterGospels



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, F/M, Fluff, Just lots of fluff really, Mentions of Blood, Stabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 10:28:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2106273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterGospels/pseuds/WinchesterGospels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Original Request: ooh can you write a fic based on “hammer of the gods”, where the first gabe is the real gabe and the gabe behind lucifer is the reader and luci kills you (but okay, it would be nice if the reader would survive and be in a coma like 6 months)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hammer of the Gods

“You disloyal –“ sneered Lucifer.

“Oh, I’m loyal,” broke in Gabriel, “to them!”

“Who? These so called gods?”

You couldn’t see anything from your hiding spot, but you imagined a look of incredulity spread across Lucifer’s face.

“To people, Lucifer. People.” Gabriel had always been on the side of humanity and sometimes he seemed more human than most people you knew.

“So you’re willing to die, for a pile of cockroaches. Why?”

“Because Dad was right. They are better than us.”

“They are broken. Flawed! Abortions.” Lucifer hissed in a low voice. Your hand gripped the angel blade at your waist as you peeked around the corner to see if he was ready.

“Damn right they’re flawed. But a lot of them try. To do better, to forgive…” Gabriel was always passionate in everything he did. You listened to him as he defended you. “…and I’m not on your side, or Michael’s. I’m on theirs.” Not bothering to wait for his cue, you checked the mirror in your pocket and saw Gabriel staring right back at you. It was his idea, to disguise yourself as him while he distracted Lucifer. It was your job to sneak up on him and ice the devil while the boys rescued the other hotel guests. Pulling out the blade, you tiptoed around the corner.

“Brother, don’t make me do this,” whispered Lucifer, sounding dangerously angry.

“No one makes us do anything,” replied Gabriel firmly. Only five feet away, Gabriel caught your eye and gave a nearly imperceptible nod, urging you to finish it. You hesitated though, seeing a glint of sadness in his eyes.

“I know you think you’re doing the right thing, Gabriel. But I know where your heart truly lies.” Lucifer spun around and you froze as he grabbed your arm. “Here. Amateur hocus pocus. Don’t forget, you learned all your tricks from me, little brother.”

Twisting the hand with the sword, you felt as Lucifer thrust it through your chest. Pain seared through your abdomen and as you fell, you saw a horrified look on Gabriel’s face as he vanished. As Lucifer stood over you, you wondered if he thought you were Gabriel, or if he had figured out the trick. Either way, you were dying and the only person who knew it had vanished.

As you lay there bleeding out, you tried to send out a prayer for help but the words just stuck in your throat. As the light of the room seemingly faded, you thought you could even here the muffled sound of voices.

What felt like moments later, you were suddenly aware of a pinching sensation in your arm and your eyes fluttered open and a face above you smiled.

“Hello there, sweetheart,” said the woman warmly. “My name is Amanda and I’m  your nurse. How are ya feeling?”

_Nurse? Were you in a hospital?_  There was a dull ache in your abdomen reminding you that you should be dead. Your hand twitched toward the pain but it felt stiff and sore.

“Why am I sore?” you asked, a little shocked at the hoarseness of your voice.

“Well, you’ve been here for a few months, sugar. I expect your muscles will be a little tight.”

Your jaw dropped.  _A few MONTHS!?_

“How many months?” you whispered.

“Your chart here says that you checked in about six months ago. Barely alive, it sounds like. You’ve been in a coma the entire time.” The nurse patted your leg sympathetically but your mind was racing.

“Wh-who checked me in? How did I get here?”

“The contacts on your information say a Mr. Tyler and a Mr. Perry? Know them?” she asked.

You nodded, both Sam and Dean have used those names before. You relaxed at the thought that they at least knew you were here.

“Thank you. Do you think I might have a moment alone?”

“Sure thing, dear. I’ll come by later and check on you. Need anything in the meantime?”

You shook your head no. The nurse left and you let your head fall back to the pillow with your eyes closed.

“Gabe,” you whispered, “Gabe, please. I need you. I-I’m okay.” You smiled and opened your eyes to the fluttering sound of wings. There stood Gabriel, eyes wide and speechless.

“Hi,” you managed weakly. Your voice cracked and you winced in pain. Gabe lurched forward, hands over you and ready, but unsure of what you needed.

“You’re alive,” he said softly. Nodding, you held out your hand and sighed when his warm fingers interlaced with yours. “How?”

“Sam and Dean. I guess the found me after…after you left.” Your voice trailed off and you looked away. “Why did you leave?” you whispered.

“I-I thought you were dead. Lucifer, he stabbed you and I-I couldn’t bear to see you dead. I’m so sorry. Please, forgive me.” Gabriel’s voice was pleading and you looked up at him.

“Of course I forgive you. Gabe, I love you.” Reaching out your hand, you traced his jawline with your fingertips.

Smirking, he replied: “I know.” With a grin, you smacked him lightly and laughed. Your laughter was cut off abruptly by the dull pain in your stomach and your laughs turned to coughs. Panicked, Gabriel pulled away.

“Let me heal you,” he said as he placed his hands to your stomach. A warm heat spread through your body and you felt the pain dissipate.

“Thank you,” you said softly. Reaching out, you pulled him down by the lapels of his coat until he was just inches from your face. You pressed your lips to his softly, relishing in the feel of his kiss once again. He let his hand reach around the back of your neck as he deepened the kiss and his other hand slid down your sides where he let it rest on your hip. It felt so good to have his arms around you and you felt safe again.

“Gabe,” you whispered as he moved his kisses down your neck. “Gabe, uh, maybe, you know, maybe the hospital isn’t the best place for this.” Without even removing his lips from your throat, you heard his wings flutter and suddenly you found yourself in a random motel room.

“Much better,” you murmured, as you pulled your angel in tight. It had been six months since you had seen him and there was a lot of catching up to do. 


End file.
